Memory of him
by NCIS and ELEMENTARY fan
Summary: It's a misty morning when Joan walks at the cemetery and thinks what happened when she lost her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**My native language is not English.**

* * *

It's a misty Tuesday morning on November at the cemetery. Joan opens the large steel gate and steps to the graveyard. She has white orchids in her hand. She walks through the large cemetery and heads towards a tombstone. The tombstone is new and white. It has been made of marble. Joan sets the orchids to the grave. Then she stands up and thinks what happened when she lost his best friend.

* * *

It was a beautiful wintery morning at the brownstone, ten months ago on January when a loud bang woke Joan. She got up and ran downstairs. She looked around and found Sherlock lying on the floor. He was bleeding. Someone had shot him in the shoulder. Joan ran to his side and noticed that Sherlock was unconscious. She dialed911 and waited.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

While Joan was waiting for an ambulance, she tried to stop the bleeding. She cried and yelled his name without avail. Sherlock didn't wake up. When the ambulance arrived she shortly told what she had heard and then they all left to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital's waiting room Joan has her longest hour of her life. She thought everything what had happened to her with Sherlock, during these seven months with him. She remembered the first sentence what Sherlock had said to her, she remembered the first fight with him, and she remembered the first case with him. She remembered also that, when Sherlock had asked her for his companion.

Joan started to cry again. She headed towards a restroom when a doctor came to her. Joan wiped her tears and listened carefully.

"Ms. Watson I have some good news. We got the bullet out of Mr. Holmes' shoulder very easily so his is going to be fine quite soon. We send him home in couple of days, so don't worry. He's awake so if you like, you can go to say something to him", the doctor said happily and left.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Joan entered Sherlock's room, she saw how peacefully he slept. Joan had seen rarely Sherlock asleep. He was always awake before her.

* * *

She crept next to the bed and sat on the small chair. She took Sherlock's hand to her own.

"I should take better care of you. I'm sorry" Joan said out loud. She taught that Sherlock hadn't heard it but when Sherlock opened his eyes, Joan got up from the chair embarrassed.

"Did you think that I was asleep?" Sherlock asked quietly. He was very happy to see his partner again.

"I... I don't... um... I don't... know", Joan started mumble. She had taught that Sherlock was asleep.

"It wasn't your fault Watson", Sherlock said gently. She had never heard that tone in his voice. It was very gentle and friendly.

* * *

Joan turned around and looked out of the window. "I... I was so worried about you. That's all", Joan said. She turned back and saw that Sherlock looked at her mysteriously.

"What?" Joan asked. She couldn't read him.

"What what?" Sherlock asked.

"You look at me very..." Joan started but didn't know how to continue.

"How do I look at you?" Sherlock asked.

"Very mysteriously", Joan answered.

"Mysteriously?" Sherlock repeated.

"Yes. I know that you think something", Joan said.

"Hmm... actually, yes I do". Sherlock said but couldn't continue, when the doctor came in.

"Hello. I can see that you are awake. I have some test results here", the doctor said.

"When I get home?" Sherlock asked.

"We don't know actually", the doctor answered.

"Why? What do you mean?" Joan said perplexedly.

"I could say that the wound is going to heal quite fast but there was something odd in the results of toxicity tests", the doctor said with regret.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What odd?" Joan asked and took Sherlock's hand in hers.

"Well, there are traces of a toxin", the doctor said.

"Hold on a second!" Joan exclaimed and continued, "A toxin? What toxin?"

"We don't know yet. I'm sorry. Final toxicity tests are ready in the morning", the doctor said and left.

* * *

Joan was angry and afraid. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I just can't believe this", Joan said and sat down on the chair.

"Watson, try to calm down. I'm sure that the doctors are trying to figure this out. Don't worry", Sherlock said and tried to get up, out of his bed.

"But what if that toxin is dangerous? What will I do if something happens to you?" Joan said and looked up his eyes.

"I'm sure that whatever it's going to be or whatever is going to happen, we will deal with it together, okay?" Sherlock said and rose up to comfort Joan who wrapped her arms tightly around him. They stood there a moment in silence.

* * *

**Please review! I might need some advice. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Watson, wake up... Watson!" Sherlock called and turned on the lights. Joan was woken in the middle of the night by Sherlock. She had fallen asleep in the armchair in Sherlock's hospital room.

"What?" she asked irritably. She didn't mean to be rude. She was just tired.

* * *

Joan opened her eyes. Sherlock was only a few inches away from her face. He stared straight to Joan's sleepy eyes.

"What?" Joan repeated, now much friendlier. Joan saw that something was wrong.

"Sherlock, are you alright? You look a little pale", Joan asked and got up. She put her hand on his forehead. It felt really warm.

* * *

She helped Sherlock back to bed and asked again "Is everything alright?" even thought she saw very well that something was really out of order.

"No Watson. I'm not alright. I need to discuss with my doctor. But before that, I need to discuss with you", Sherlock said and pointed at her.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about then?" Joan asked and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I want to talk about who… who murdered me", he said.

* * *

**Please review! Reviews will help me to continue ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Joan stared at Sherlock for a moment. "Sherlock… what do you mean?" she asked puzzled. There weren't tears, no, not at all. There were confusion and sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry Watson", Sherlock regretted. "No", Joan said calmly, but Sherlock could tell that Joan was going to panic. Her cheeks began to look pale. "No", she repeated, "you have to be wrong Sherlock." "No Watson, I'm not. You know me. I'm not wrong in such matters", he said. Joan stared at him straight to his eyes for a long time.

Sherlock saw how tears began to fill Joan's eyes. "This is all my fault", Joan cried. She buried her face in her hands. "No Watson. It's not your fault. Just..." he said but Joan cut him off and looked at him. "Just what Sherlock?! Tell me... Should I think that everything will be okay or what?! No Sherlock! It is my fault... You are my partner and I should be there for you all the time!" she yelled. Sherlock was dumbfounded. "I… I think I need some fresh air. Excuse me", Joan said, out of breath. Sherlock saw that Joan looked pale. He was going to ask 'Does she feel sick?' but she had already walked out of the room.

In the corridor she began to feel dizzy but she kept going to the stairs. She opened the front door and immediately after she got out, she began to feel even dizzier. She tried to take support from something and then she fainted.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And just to be sure, this whole chapter is Joan's dream. Enjoy…**

* * *

Joan had a dream. She saw how Sherlock was running away from her. "Sherlock!" she shouted but he just kept running. Then Joan tried to run after him but she just couldn't. She yelled his name again.

* * *

All of a sudden Sherlock stood behind her and touched her shoulder. She turned around.

"Sherlock, what is going on?" she asked concerned.

"It's okay Joan. Don't be afraid, I won't leave you", he said and brushed her cheek, "I will be always by your side."

She stared at him. "Sherlock don't leave me, please", she begged and took his cold hand to her own, "I need you. Don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry Joan. It's my time to go", he said.

"But why?" she asked.

"I'll be there for you", he said and let go of her.

"Sherlock wait!" she said, "I don't know what I should do or what I should say."

He didn't reply.

"Sherlock…" she said and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. Bye", he said and disappeared.

"Sherlock!" Joan screamed but it was too late. Sherlock had already gone. She was now alone in the darkness without Sherlock and without anybody. Her heart felt hollow. "Sherlock", she cried, "Sherlock…"

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Joan lay in a bed in hospital's corridor. She had slept for four hours and she had been woken up by Sherlock. The bright ceiling lights dazzled and she had to squint her eyes.

Sherlock sat by her side his left arm in a sling. In his other hand, he had a big stack of papers full of information about his sad condition. Joan was very confused. She had just bumped her head and her thoughts and memories were somewhat tumbled.

"Sherlock, where am I? What happened?" she asked with a rough voice. She felt as if her head was about to blow up.

"We are in hospital's corridor and you fainted. I heard you hit your head pretty badly", he replied bluntly, "doctors suspect that you got a concussion."

Joan tried to get up and then she saw that Sherlock looked really sad. Now she remembered clearly what had happened.

"How are you?" she asked and put her head on the pillow because she began to feel faint again.

"Well", he mumbled and looked at the stack of paper, "as good as I can in such situation." He tried to smile.

"I'm really sorry", Joan said and put her hand on Sherlock's arm.

"I know, I know", he said and looked at his shoes.

* * *

A long silence began to change the situation really uncomfortable so Joan decided to change the subject.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's five in the morning. The doctors said to me that we can go home after you wake up and now you are awake, so let's pack your things and let's go home. I have some things to do", Sherlock said and handed Joan's bag to her.

"Thanks Sherlock", she said and took her bag, "but I think that I can't go anywhere."

Sherlock looked at her questioningly. He had that "why-look" on his face.

"I'm sorry Sherlock but I feel like my head is going to blow up and I'm sure that if I get up, I will throw up", she explained and sighed.

"Okay then. Let's see", Sherlock said and put his stack of paper under his left arm, "I'm going to help you up and I'll take you to the restroom. Then you do your doings and after that we'll get you some aspirin." He held out his right hand for Joan.

"No Sherlock", Joan said hesitantly, "I don't think so. You have your left arm in a sling and you can't lead me to the restroom with one hand. What if I pass out again?"

"You are not going to pass out again. And I can support you with one hand, okay?" Sherlock said and took her by the hand.

"Okay", she agreed, "but be careful."

"I will", Sherlock assured and helped her out of the bed.

First Joan was about to stumble but Sherlock took quickly a tight grip of her.

"You know Sherlock. I think this looks really stupid", Joan said and tried to concentrate on walking.

"Well, Watson. Sometimes you have to do something, what makes you feel stupid", Sherlock replied and tightened his grip of Joan.

* * *

At the door of the restroom Joan tried to get her body out of his grasp but Sherlock only tightened his grip.

"Sherlock, this is the ladies' room. You can't come with me", Joan said.

"I know but you may need some help", Sherlock resisted.

"No Sherlock. I'm a big girl, and besides I feel already better. You could go get me some aspirin", Joan suggested.

"Okay. But be careful", Sherlock said.

"I will Sherlock", Joan assured.

Sherlock took a few steps but stopped and turned. "I meant it", he said.

"I know. I promise", she answered.

* * *

In the restroom Joan thought what had just happened. She had been really close to Sherlock, and he had held her tight in his grip. She had never been so close to him. It felt really nice.

* * *

When Joan came from the restroom, Sherlock was leaning on the wall a pill of aspirin in his hand and a cup of water in the other.

"There you go", Sherlock said and handed her the water and the pill, "this is cold water, and this is the pill of aspirin. It's called..."

"Ecotrin. I know. I'm pretty familiar with those", she interrupted him.

"Of course. You were a doctor", Sherlock said and smiled, "I think you should go to rest for the time until the medicine begins to affect, so we can go home."

"Okay", Joan said and swallowed the pill.

After that, Sherlock took Joan's hand and led her back to her bed.

* * *

When Joan had settled comfortably on the bed, Sherlock sat beside her.

"Um, Watson?" Sherlock said.

"Yes Sherlock?" Joan replied.

"I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you that I have to keep my eye on you in the following..." Sherlock said and looked at his watch, "21 hours and 17 minutes."

"Oh... Well... I guess that I hit my head pretty badly then", Joan said and felt her head. There wasn't a scratch, just a little bump.

"Do you need something?" Sherlock asked suddenly, "perhaps more water or something to eat?"

"No thanks, Sherlock. I'm fine", Joan answered and looked him in the eye. Then she asked: "What are you thinking right now?"

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked curiously.

"I mean that what do you have in your mind, when you know that you will be dead soon?" Joan asked and immediately regretted it. She realized that she shouldn't have to ask it in that way, "I... I'm so sorry. I didn't..."

"No Watson. I... I mean that it's alright. It indeed has been on my mind for the past two hours", Sherlock said and stared at the floor, "it indeed stops you to think your own sad and short future. It brings to mind old memories."

Joan looked at him for a moment. She started to feel sorry for him. She had never seen him so sad.

"I think you should get some sleep before we will go home", Sherlock said and stood up, "I have to make a call."

"Who are you calling?" Joan asked.

"I don't know yet", Sherlock answered and headed out of the hospital, "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

* * *

Half an hour later Sherlock woke Joan. "Okay Watson. Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, I think", she replied and stretched, "My head doesn't feel so bad anymore."

"Okay then. Let's go! I'll take your bag for you", Sherlock said and helped her up.

"Sherlock, hold on a second", Joan said.

Sherlock looked at her a confused look on his face.

"Sherlock, I can't go on the streets looking like this", Joan said and pointed her face, "my makeup has faded, and my hair is total mess.

"Sherlock sat beside her and took her hand to his. Then he looked at her in the eye.

"Watson, I think that you don't need to make up your face or brush your hair to look beautiful. You are already beautiful. I'm sure that nobody is going to looked at you", Sherlock said and smiled.

"Sherlock, are you serious?" Joan asked. She was confused. Sherlock had never said to her that she is beautiful. His tone was friendly and it felt like it had come straight from his heart.

"Did you really mean that Sherlock?" Joan asked again. She wanted to know.

"I... Yes, sure. I, I think that most of men think that you are beautiful", Sherlock said.

"What do you mean?" Joan asked and blushed. She was curious and wanted to hear more.

"Well... You have long hair, pretty eyes, smooth skin, good body proportions and... I think that you shouldn't hide your unique freckles."

Joan put her hands quickly on her cheeks.

"You don't need to be ashamed of them. I think they are cute and they fit you", Sherlock continued.

"Really?" Joan asked quietly.

"Yes. And then you have also beautiful hands", Sherlock said and brushed her small and smooth hand.

"If you are ready Watson, we could go out and I'll hail a taxi", Sherlock said and helped Joan up, "okay. Let's go. Our beloved brownstone is waiting for us."

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a cold morning in New York. The temperature was well below freezing and the sun was shining. The wind blew cold air from the sea to the streets of New York.

Sidewalks were slippery and a thin layer of snow covered them, making them even more dangerous.

"It wasn't a smart choice to come to the hospital with ten centimeter high heels", Sherlock pointed out when he had noticed Joan's impractical shoes.

"I know, but I hadn't any time to think about that", Joan said while she was trying to walk safely across the sidewalk, "I had other things in my mind back then."

When Sherlock had hailed the taxi and watched Joan's troubles of walking, he decided to do something about it. "Do you need help?" he asked suddenly and held his hand out for her.

"Thank you Sherlock", Joan said and took his hand. It was much easier to walk now.

* * *

"Where're we going?" the dark haired taxi driver asked and popped a big gum ball.

"To Brooklyn, please", Sherlock announced from the backseat of the taxi.

* * *

On the Brooklyn Bridge, Sherlock decided to ask something which had bothered him all the way.

"What things?" he asked bringing Joan back from her thoughts.

"What?" Joan asked confused. She didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"I meant when you said that you had other things in mind than which shoes you should put on. I'm just curious what things you had in your mind", Sherlock explained.

"Well... I was worried about you. You had lost a lot of blood and the situation was very hectic back then", Joan replied. That wasn't a sufficient answer for Sherlock.

"Is there any other reasons why you were worried about me?" Sherlock asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Joan asked and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I... nothing. It's just..." Sherlock said but Joan cut him off.

"If you mean that what you mean to me, I can say that I was also worried about you because you have become a good friend of mine", Joan said and turned her head away from Sherlock.

"Really?" Sherlock asked happily.

"Yes", Joan replied. Her answer was short but determined.

"It's really nice to hear that, Watson", Sherlock said and looked out of the window.

* * *

The stairs to the brownstone were very slippery. Joan had troubles with her high heels and before she even noticed she was about to fall. When Sherlock noticed that, he grabbed her with his right arm tightly against his body.

They stood there for a moment. Joan didn't say anything. She was shocked. Sherlock felt that she was shaking.

"Watson, are you alright?" he asked and stroked her hair. She didn't answer.

"We should go inside for warmth. You're shaking", Sherlock said and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

After Sherlock had hung up his coat to the rack and helped Joan with her coat, he headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you want tea or coffee?" Sherlock asked when he stepped to the living room, "I will make some before I... oh my god!" Sherlock stared at the floor. It was spotless. There weren't blood stains or footprints.

"Watson! Come here!" Sherlock screamed enraged and ran back to where Joan was.

"What?" Joan said, as if she had just risen from the trance.

"My blood stains. They are gone!" Sherlock shouted and pulled her into the living room, "Look! Someone has wiped them off."

"I…" Joan said. She was speechless.

"Do you have something to do with this?" Sherlock asked angrily.

"No, I don't", Joan answered silently.

"Did you call Gregson?" Sherlock yelled, "because if you did, I swear...!"

"What Sherlock?!" Joan yelled. She was now angry too. "Tell me..." she demanded, "are you going to yelled at me and tell how stupid I am, or maybe you are going to throw me out of here?"

"No, I didn't mean..." Sherlock mumbled.

"I already thought that you had changed, Sherlock. I really thought that the news of your future would change you. But no. The same old Sherlock. You're never going to change", Joan said and wiped off her tears. Then she began to climb to the upstairs.

"So are you saying that you are not going to help me with this?" He didn't get the answer.

"Watson?" he asked again.

"No, I'm not", Joan said without stopping.

"Does that mean that you are not saying that you wouldn't help me, or does that mean that you won't help me?" Sherlock asked, and immediately received a reply. A loud bang of the door of Joan's room told him that she wanted to be alone for a while.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock was annoyed. He was annoyed and tired. His shoulder ached and it was hard to move. From the time they had come home, Sherlock had been sitting on the couch and thinking the morning with Joan.

_"I shouldn't have yelled to her. It was a mistake_", he thought, "_if I continue like this, I will scare her away… I don't know what I would do if she would leave the brownstone. I really like Joan... as a friend of course. Maybe I should go apologize. Maybe if I..."_

Sherlock's phone rang. Someone was calling to him. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello Captain", Sherlock greeted.

"Holmes, how are you?" Gregson asked.

"I have been feeling better", Sherlock answered quickly.

"Oh yes, I heard. I'm sorry for that… Where are you now?" Gregson asked.

"We are at home", Sherlock answered and got up from the couch.

"It's good to hear that. How's your sprained deltoid muscle?" Gregson asked.

"What?" Sherlock asked dumbfounded.

"Your muscle. I heard that you sprained you deltoid muscle pretty badly, ha. What did exactly happen?" Gregson asked and coughed.

"What?" Sherlock asked again.

"I'm just curious. Joan told me", Gregson explained.

"I just practiced self-defense", Sherlock said, "Why did she call you?"

"She didn't, I called. She didn't tell you?" Gregson asked. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"No, she didn't", Sherlock said, "What did you do yesterday morning?"

Gregson was perplexed. _"Why Sherlock wants to know what I did yesterday morning?"_ he the other hand, Sherlock is a strange man with his strange questions, so Gregson decided not to thing without fuss questions and answer to him: "Well, I woke up and I did my usual morning stuff. Then I went to the station and..."

"No, no, no. I meant that what did you say to Watson? What you two were talking about?" Sherlock asked more specifically.

"Well, as soon as I got to know that we have a new case, I decided to call you. Well, you didn't answer, so I called Joan. When I said that we had a new case, she said that you can't take it. Then I asked why, and she said that you were at the hospital. I was confused and then I asked why you were there and she answered that you had sprained your deltoid muscle. After that I asked why, but she didn't know. Then I said that okay, I'll be in touch and then I hung up", Gregson explained.

"Okay. Thanks", Sherlock said.

"Well, do you have something to do or would you come here to help us with the case?" Gregson asked.

"Sorry, I have a case of my own so… we'll be in touch", Sherlock said and hung up. He hadn't time for useless chitchat. He had to check all missed calls and messages. He had to watch the surveillance cameras' footage and he really needed to speak with Joan.

_"Okay, the phone first"_, Sherlock thought and unlocked his phone. No new messages, and one missed call yesterday morning from Gregson. Then he looked at the time. It was five past ten. Three hours had passed since Joan had gone to her room. Sherlock hadn't heard any particular sounds from upstairs.

_"Maybe she is sleeping… but if I go talk to her now, it will be out from my 'things to do -list'"_, Sherlock thought and headed upstairs.

* * *

At the door of Joan's room Sherlock was about to knock but stopped to think.

_"What if she is so angry that she won't speak to me? Or what if she really wants to be alone?"_ Sherlock thought_, "Should I knock or should I just go in…? What if she is sleeping and I will wake her if I knock? Or what if I just go in and she gets mad at me and start yelling about our boundaries and her privacy?"_

Sherlock put his ear to the door and listened. He heard her peaceful and steady breathing through the door.

_"Maybe she is sleeping. I shouldn't wake her"_, he thought and started to walk towards the stairs but stopped after a few steps, _"on the other hand, I would like to know is she okay."_ He turned and returned to Joan's door.

He opened the door as quiet as possible and looked in the room. Joan was sleeping, her face towards him. He took a few steps closer to her. Then he looked the room in more detail. Joan's clothes and her bag were in a pile on a chair. Her cell phone was by her side.

_"Maybe she had called somebody. I should check that for her own safety"_, Sherlock thought and grabbed her phone.

He knew that he violated her privacy again, but couldn't help it. He passed the phone's access code and checked the last messages. There wasn't any. Then he checked the recent calls and found out that Joan had called Em three hours ago.

_"Em? I think she's Emily… Women, always talking about their worries to others"_, Sherlock thought and put the phone right back where it had been. Then he noticed a crumpled handkerchief on the floor. He picked it up and noticed that it was recently used. He looked around once more. On the other side of her bed were over ten crumpled handkerchiefs. They were all recently used because they hadn't totally dried yet. Joan had cried, a lot. Now he was really sorry. It was his fault that Joan had cried. It felt really bad. He had to do something, right now.

He walked quietly out of the room and put the door close behind him. Then he ran to the kitchen and made special tea for her.

* * *

When the tea was ready, Sherlock put it in the finest cup of the house. Then he put the cup on the tray.

"This should help", he thought and walked back upstairs and knocked Joan's door.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"Yes, I am" Joan said after a few seconds.

"Are you decent?" Sherlock asked and heard how she yawned.

"Yes I am", she replied.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"I… would like to speak with you", he replied.

"Really? So now you want to speak with me. I don't think so", Joan said and came closer to the door.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Why? Well, let me tell you, why. You're rude, mean and annoying. You stick your nose every damn thing of mine and I don't really have any privacy around here. You don't care about anyone's feelings and you can say anything to anyone", Joan said annoyed.

"Okay", Sherlock said calmly, "I understand. I just thought that we could talk about everything what had happened lately… I made tea for you so I just… leave the tray here and you can take it from there."

* * *

Sherlock walked down the stairs and climbed up on a chair. He took the surveillance camera out of the shelf and put it onto the TV. Then he started to rewind it to the last morning.

He stopped the video and started to watch it.

At 6.36 a.m. Sherlock wakes up from the couch. At 6.38 a.m. he gets up and goes to the kitchen. At 6.47 a.m. Sherlock comes back to the living room a cup of coffee in one hand and a bowl of cereal in another. At 6.48 a.m. a hooded figure steps from the corner of the living room and shoots Sherlock to the shoulder. Sherlock gets up but, however, falls to the floor. At 6.49 a.m. Sherlock has lost his consciousness and he lies on the floor. Joan runs to his side and tries to wake him. She calls 911 with his phone and tells what has happened. At 6.50 a.m. Joan tries to wake him again. She yells his name and starts to cry.

Sherlock put the video on pause.

"I honestly didn't know how much you care for me", he said. He had heard that Joan had come downstairs and was now standing behind him.

"Yes, I know. As I said, you have become a good friend of mine", Joan replied. She had already known that Sherlock had known that she was standing there.

"I'm really sorry Watson", Sherlock said. He got up from the couch and turned towards her.

"I know", Joan said. She had the cup of tea in her hands.

"I was stupid because I didn't listened you", Sherlock said and walked towards Joan.

"I called Gregson and he said that you had said that I had sprained my deltoid muscle… Why did you say that?" Sherlock asked curiously.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to hear, that I had told Gregson that you have been shot. I'm sure that if I would have told it to him, he wouldn't have left you alone until he had heard all about what had happened. I thought that you maybe want to keep this information to yourself", Joan explained.

They were now a few inches away from each other. They were staring at each other in the eye.

"I liked your tea", Joan said breaking the silence.

"Oh yes. Um…" Sherlock mumbled and looked at the cup in her hands.

"I think we should go on the couch to talk, if you still want to talk with me", Joan said.

"Yes, of course. You're right… Shall we?" Sherlock said and held his hand out for her.

Joan didn't say anything. She just took his hand and sat on the couch.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
